Between a Goddess and Self-destruction
by E. Little River
Summary: After humans do not need the assistance of the gods anymore, Palutena has fallen into a depression. The only hope for her mental health is Pit, desperately trying to fix the broken person Palutena has become. WARNING- Contains lemon stuff and some psychological abuse. M for a reason. Eventually [Pit x Palutena]
1. Prologue

Palutena's temple, floating through the heavens, was entirely silent. The sun had been carried off beyond the horizon by a chariot many hours ago. A voice of desperation rang in Pit's mind. The young angel sighed at the beckoning call of his goddess. Her voice echoed in his mind, and he had no defense against her, save for removing his laurel crown.

"Please Pit... Help me."

The guard captain rose slowly to his feet, his bed creaking beneath him. The ancient wooden structure shifted slightly as he stood and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm coming, Lady Palutena. I'm coming."

He thought silently to himself, assuring the goddess of his impending aide. His bare feet tapped against the pavement. The pace of Pit's movement ramped up to a sprint at mach speed. Dashing into Palutena's temple, Pit opened his eyes a bit wider to compensate for the darkness within the massive ivory structure. Small bits of starlight managed to make it inside the temple, but as Pit passed each pillar, the light seemed to fade until there was nothing left. The goddess of light was bathed in darkness and the fruit of her sorrows when Pit arrived. The goddess' disheveled appearance did not shock her loyal angel. Pit did not even flinch, not this time. With a heavy heart, he pushed his dark hair out of his face and walked to Palutena's bedside. Now that the latest in a long line of suitors had left, Palutena turned her head and her hopes toward Pit. Once again, her emerald eyes pierced his soul.

"I'm sorry to do this to you..."

Palutena winced at her own words. She felt remorse for her poor treatment of Pit, as it had gone recently. However, her continued immaturity bordered on cruelty toward the only person in the world who could pick up the goddess' broken pieces and put her back together. This was the third night in a row that Pit was tasked with cleaning Palutena up. Her weakened limbs sprawled out and her naked, glistening form tangled in sticky, wet sheets of silk. Pit lifted his goddess out of her bed and carried her toward the hot spring. Palutena loosely wrapped her sticky arms around Pit's shoulders, leaning into him. In her current state, she was entirely dependent on her angelic protector. Pit did not say a word as he lowered her into the waters and began scrubbing her semen-drenched body with his gentle hands. Palutena gazed up at him with a sad smile, thankful for his tolerance of her behavior.

Pit was not her lover, and not exactly like a brother. Palutena felt no sense of maternity towards Pit. They were strangely close though. Their fates forever intertwined, one was not complete and whole without the other. As Pit's fingers cleaned Palutena in the hot spring, she felt herself becoming confused by the mixed emotions of the grim situation. Pit briefly passed over his goddess' plump chest with his protective massage. Palutena bit her lip, able to find a sort of peaceful pleasure at Pit's unintended stimulating touches. The angel bowed his head slightly.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena-"

Pit was interrupted by a gentle kiss. The goddess pressed her sinful lips against Pit's cheek, causing him to blush in silence, and finish cleaning her up. As Pit washed away the remaining evidence of Palutena's lust, he sighed and lifted her yet again. This time, he carried her from the hot spring to her closet, draping a robe around her shoulders before carrying her off again. Palutena fell asleep in Pit's arms, leaning into his chest as he brought her to his home, the nearest building to Palutena's temple. Leaving the goddess in his bed, he grimaced slightly. Palutena tucked herself into a fetal position, clutching Pit's pillow. The angel guardian wrapped blankets around his goddess as he always did, before running off again to return her temple to normal. He spent the night washing Palutena's bedroom.

Pit was used to cleaning up after the self destructive goddess of light. Men came and went often, visiting Palutena and filling her with false confidence, imaginary affection, and sticky, oozing fluids. In the wake of each one night stand, Pit cleaned everything. It was not a pleasure to have such a job, but Pit could not bring himself to give up on Palutena. Despite all of humanity deciding that they required no assistance from the gods, Pit remained resolute in his determination and purpose. He knew that one day, humans would look to the sky, seeking help. Pit would not allow Palutena's compassionate light to fade. Working tirelessly to keep the goddess sane, Pit was the only obstacle standing between his goddess and her self-destruction. Light seemed to fade from the world every night, but because of Pit's efforts, Palutena still rose each morning, with the sun...


	2. Chapter 1

A black feather gently drifted down through the sky. The dark, soft feather had been freshly shrugged off of an angel as he adjusted his wings. The mirror image of Pit stood atop a building in skyworld. The shadowy figure's eyes were filled with dissappointment, while his face was twisted into a look of disgust. He was watching Pit clean up after Palutena made a mess, yet again. Dark Pit huffed in irritation and began making his way towards his angelic doppelganger...

Pit was making himself busy in the middle of the night, cleaning up after Palutena's lust had subsided. His eyes had dark circles beneath them. The young angel did not notice a shadowy figure approaching him.

Dark Pit barked slightly, "Why are you wasting your time with that hopeless mess?"

Pit whipped around and shrugged, "Oh, hey there. It is not hopeless, I get everything clean eventually."

Dark Pit shook his head at the naive response, "Not the mess, Pit. Palutena is the hopeless thing I meant."

"Lady Palutena is not hopeless!"

Pit's bright blue eyes flashed with a protective rage. His dark counterpart scoffed and muttered incoherently.

"What did you say?" Pit questioned.

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Palutena will just wake up one day and realize you are the only guy that loves her?" Dark Pit chuckled, "Do you think she will suddenly be yours and only yours, entirely obsessed with and infatuated with you?"

"I am not trying to win her heart, Pittoo!"

The grim clone rolled his eyes at that comment, "Oh, come on, as much as I despise the unfair control that Palutena represents, I know that you adore her and what she stands for."

Pit nibbled his cheek and stayed silent. The duo stared at each other for a while, as though either might attack at any moment. Eventually, they both turned their heads away at the same time. Mirroring each other's movement, Pit began to idly copy Dark Pit, who was stepping forward. The odd pair had a brotherly connection that brought Pit into Dark Pit's arms. The white winged angel sighed and sobbed softly as his chaotic double held him for a short while.

As they embraced, Pit's knees buckled, and he sat down on the floor, pulling away from his mirror image. Dark Pit clenched his jaw, furious at the state Palutena had left Pit. The angel of darkness flapped his wings lightly, stretching them and giving himself a slight boost into a sprint. He followed the rocky path to Pit's home, where Palutena lay, fast asleep. Dark Pit growled at her quietly as he stepped inside. Palutena slowly became aware of her surroundings as Dark Pit's growl pulled her from slumber.

"You are horrible, you know that?" He spat.

Palutena was silent, so the artificial angel continued, "How dare you treat Pit like this? He is obnoxious, but he is basically me... so how dare you?"

The green-eyed goddess looked down in shame, pushing herself to a seated position.

"He cares so much about someone as worthless as you; how can you not care at all?!" Dark Pit hissed.

Palutena sighed and looked up at Dark Pit sheepishly, "I am doing my best..."

"No you are not!" Dark Pit crossed his arms.

Palutena frowned and pouted slightly, "I am sorry..."

"I am not the person you have to apologize too." Dark Pit glanced sideways, straightening his posture.

"But, Pittoo, I am sure this all stresses you out as well, and I am sorry..." Palutena sighed deeply, crawling forward.

"Don't call me that-" Dark Pit grunted and then gasped, "W-what are you doing?"

The goddess of light had the angel's belt around her knuckles. In a fluid motion, she slid the belt buckle open, and wrapped her soft fingers around Dark Pit's black shorts.

"I am apologizing properly, Pittoo~" A naughty smirk appeared on Palutena's gentle features.

"D-don't apologize to me! Apologize to Pit!" Dark Pit blushed, and grabbed the goddess' hands.

The goddess of Light shrugged his hands away, and pulled down the fallen angel's shorts. Dark Pit was ashamed to find himself aroused by this. His pulsing excitement stood very clearly in front of Palutena's face. The goddess gleefully slid it right into her mouth and swirled her warm, moist tongue around the tip. Dark Pit winced, but could not bring himself to resist. The lips of Palutena felt far too good to make her stop.

Dark Pit bit his lip, angry at his own weakness for the lustful woman's touch. Palutena kissed and sucked upon Dark Pit's throbbing shaft as they locked eyes. Dark Pit's fingers tangled themselves in Palutena's hair as she pulled the angel deeper down into her throat, forcing him to moan in excitement and bliss. Dark Pit would not have admitted it, but Palutena's touches brought him total ecstasy.

The dark wings arched with his back as he ejaculated inside of Palutena's hot, welcoming throat. The greedy tongue of Palutena cleaned off Dark Pit's member, and she quickly gulped down all evidence of their spontaneous, sinful act.

"Don't you believe me? I really am sorry..." The goddess bit her lip, willing to say anything to relieve her own stress and frustrations.

Dark Pit just breathed heavily as Palutena laid down and spread her legs while winking at him. The angel sighed and slid his hips against the goddess, enjoying the sensation. Palutena smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lightly pulling, the goddess helped Dark Pit to enter her shockingly tight hole. Dark Pit pushed his erection into Lady Palutena, blushing and moaning in shame.

Dark Pit soon realized he was not only consoling Palutena, of all people, but that he was doing so on Pit's bed. The naughty goddess rocked her hips against the dark angel, picking up the pace. Dark Pit looked away from Palutena in shame, but to his surprise, a figure stood in the doorway with wide eyes. Dark Pit tried to stop himself, but he closed his eyes tightly and released deep inside of Palutena.

Pit looked on in horror as his one real friend filled Lady Palutena's orifices with hot, sticky semen. Dark Pit covered his mouth, and immediately ran off. He felt terrible, and buckled his clothes back as he pushed past Pit and ran off into the night. Tears started to pour down Pit's cheeks.

"Oh, Pit..." Palutena grimaced, "I am sorry... but could you clean me up again?"

Pit's heart sunk as he looked around his own bedroom, that now smelled like the lustful Palutena mixed with the salty tang of Dark Pit's essence.

The goddess looked down briefly, giving Pit sad puppy eyes and spreading her legs slowly, "Please, clean me up... towels are much too rough. Please use your gentle hands and tongue again, Pit~"

As Palutena begged him, Pit felt himself give in and surrender to her will. Kneeling down, the angel crawled to the foot of his own bed and planted his face between Lady Palutena's plump thighs. The first thing he tasted was Palutena's small amount of sweat, then Pittoo's semen flooded into his mouth and out onto the bedding. Pit had never been so completely humiliated, but strangely, it felt good to be so close to his goddess.

"Mmph-!" Pit tried to speak, but his goddess held his face against her sinful entrance, forcing him to clean her thoroughly with his tongue.

Pit's soft pink tongue ventured in and out of Palutena, and he was forced to quietly suck down his doppelganger's sticky fluid. Pit gasped and sobbed as Palutena used his mouth like an expendable, worthless cleaning rag...

"Oh wow, Pit... You are so good at that, perhaps it should become a regular routine~" The goddess giggled to herself, oblivious to how sadistic she was being to her loyal angel.

Only after making Pit swallow every last drop of Dark Pit's load did the goddess sigh happily and go back to sleep. Pit sat on the ground, shivering slightly. The experience was haunting, and the sinful liquid had stained both his bed sheets, and his insides. No matter how hard Pit worked to clean, he would never be able wipe away this traumatic memory...

The young angel slept on the cold ground, hurt deeply inside, and his clone gazed off at the horizon... unaware of the further torment that Palutena subjected Pit to. Dark Pit realized that he was not strong enough to fix the situation.

He shook his head in defiance, "There must be something I can do... Or at least... Pit will save the day somehow. He always does."

As the dark feathered angel took a deep breath, he stepped off of skyworld and began plummeting toward the Earth. "Viridi." Dark Pit mumbled, his wings lighting up with a brilliant glow.

"I need the aid of another goddess."

The perturbed voice of the goddess of nature echoed in response through Dark Pit's mind.

"Bringing you home. Don't jump off of stuff again, dumbass..."


End file.
